A convertible top of this kind is known from practice and comprises a convertible top rod assembly, by means of which a convertible top cover can be expanded or rigid roof segments of a so-called RHT (retractable hard top) can be adjusted. By means of the convertible top rod assembly, the convertible top can be adjusted between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position opening the vehicle interior toward the top. Generally, the convertible top comprises a rigid roof element that extends in the transverse direction of the convertible top, is arranged at the front or forward side in the closed position of the convertible top and can be secured to a forward cowl of the respective vehicle by means of two lock arrangements. The cowl forms an upper edge of a windshield frame of the respective vehicle, which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The lock arrangements can each comprise a locking hook which is pivotably mounted and adjustable between a locked position and an open position. In the locked position, the locking hook is engaged with a corresponding locking element which is formed on the cowl or rigidly connected to the cowl. Thus, the convertible top is secured against opening unintentionally. Additionally, the lock arrangements each comprise a so-called centering pin, which dives into a corresponding recess when the convertible top is being closed, said recess being formed in the forward cowl. Thus, the convertible top can be brought into its closed position with positional accuracy.
With the convertible top described above, there is the risk that the rigid roof element and the cowl may become offset to each other in case of an accident. As a result, the locking hook may disengage from the locking element, which would lead to the rigid roof element disengaging from the forward cowl. This is undesirable for safety reasons.